


"Fly On"

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bludhaven Bar Shenanigans, Fake one night stand just because, Love is the best medicine?, M/M, and sex too
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: 又名「记一次掉皮（桶）掉得不要不要的约炮」。阿卡骑士设定remix，自以为身份并未败露的杰森在酒吧遇到了他的前任养兄，然后不可描述。





	

Fly On-继续飞翔

 

 

几盏氙气灯释放的强烈光芒照亮了酒保手上没洗干净的杯子。

吧台旁边簇拥着的男男女女，三三两两抱在一起，面对面耳贴耳，满脸的汗液，互相夹着胳膊肘挤着嗓子大声说话，言辞粗鲁、动作疯狂。他们裸露在外面的皮肉在黄色光线下显得像戳破的排球，软绵绵地黏在皮质的椅子上。

杰森陶德远远不是一个以享受高品质生活著称的男人，因此他不会对杯子里面的劣质伏特加挑三拣四。酒精就是酒精，不过是为了达到目的的一种方法，今晚他还得靠着这点透明的液体入睡。

木门被推了开来， 从门框的阴影里面伸出一只穿着浅蓝色制服的胳膊，干净修长的手指掀起了两片挡着风的棕色帷幔。

走进来的男人有一头茂密的黑色头发，他逆光站着，门外月亮毫不吝惜地给他的脸镀上了一层水银般的微亮。他的眉骨和鼻翼闪着冷光，眼睛蓝得像是泰坦尼克里面那颗要命的海洋之心，只是下面衬着不太般配的两块深青色的黑眼圈。

黑暗中的人群突然安静下来，像是在等待什么悬而未决的表演。

有人压着嗓子嫌恶地低声骂了句：“条子。”

另一个露着胸脯的卷发女人很兴奋地喊他：“嘿，漂亮男孩儿。”

警察先生不予理会。他走到吧台前面，步履轻快，拖过椅子很有礼貌地说了句抱歉，他正坐在了杰森陶德的旁边。 他并不很高大，身上却有种倨傲的气质，吧台前的黄铜镜子反射出他的脸。

酒保抬起眼皮从牙缝中挤出来了一句：“哈，迪克。我正担心今天你不会来阻挡我做生意。”

迪克笑了笑，蓝色眼睛变得温柔，他轻轻摆了摆手：“老规矩。”

杰森有些惊讶这家三流酒吧竟然还有帕特仑龙舌兰，枕着一块圆球形的冰滴落在杯中被放在了看起来颇为寒酸的警察面前。

“没有哪家酒吧欢迎警察。”酒保粗鲁地说，露出一排有些歪的牙齿，“虽然这里有不少女客人只是为了你而来的，但是她们不喝酒，光顾着点自来水。”

“我很抱歉。”迪克轻声说，“但是总得有人来检查一下你有没有向未成年人兜售酒精。”

酒保擤了鼻子一下翻了个白眼去给旁边的客人结账。

 

 

布鲁德海文，赌城沉浸在雨夜之中。

三两个混混在后巷堵住了一个看起来像是上班族的中年男性，将他公文包里的所有物稀里哗啦地倒在垃圾桶旁边，一只溅满泥点的靴子踩在了掉在地上的税务表上。

为首那个有颗金属门牙的混混还没来得及清点这次打劫收获了多少钱便被人用蛮力提起，随着咔嚓一声他的拇指向后不自然地拗了过去。那群人尖叫着抱头鼠窜。

低等动物，杰森陶德用暗红色的兜帽挡住脸，低等得本不需要他刻意出手。

但是这一晚似乎有些特别，从八九点开始，布鲁德海文灰色的天空就像被闪电撕裂一般，瓢泼大雨洗刷着柏油路面。街道变得黑暗而空旷，高楼大厦星星点点的灯光湮灭在雨水后面。

他原本坐在楼顶的边缘俯瞰城市，这样高高在上的视角多少让人觉得有些怀旧。

大概正是因为这点感性的情绪，他才跳下来解决了这几个混混，用他两百磅的肌肉骨骼。

被救的中年男人的眼镜碎了，他从地上捡起自己的包，似乎想要对伸出援手的神秘男人道谢。

然而一个闪电破空而来，照亮了兜帽下的脸。男人惊慌失措地仓皇而逃。

杰森陶德身上的皮衣和兜帽被滂沱的雨水彻底浇透，在机车上扑面而来的夜风又把布料吹硬，他的身上像是裹着一个铁皮桶一样。

他并不太怕冷，见鬼的，他从来就不是一个娇贵的人，然而这样的夜晚却让他怀疑自己是否早已成为了一缕徘徊人间的野鬼。

正是因为这样他才阴差阳错地走进了这间酒吧，门面不过像是砖墙上的一个黑洞，歪歪斜斜横着几个荧光色的涂鸦。

而在酒吧里面，他更阴差阳错地遇到了身旁的这位老熟人。

这座城市的超级英雄今晚恐怕在休假，因为货真价实的迪克格雷森坐在他的身边。

 

 

杰森应该抽身而去。

这不是他回来以后第一次见到他的“大哥”。

前几天他刻意安排丧钟去哥谭试了试那只新知更鸟，如果可以的话，他毫不介意他将那位罗宾的头盖骨敲碎。噩梦当中他的身体仿佛依然被撬棍打到支离破碎，忽明忽暗的灯光里面浮起一张合影，老蝙蝠和那家伙，他的替代品。(1)

蝙蝠家的男孩，满脑的愚妄。

他调整着手上的SSG3000，握紧胡桃木的枪托，看着那个红色的身影暴露在射程中。

可是迪克偏偏要踩着夜的阴影而来，带着他的卡里棍，黄金男孩，老蝙蝠完美的试验品。

“他是第一个罗宾，”杰森哑着嗓子对丧钟说，“让他多受些罪。”

瞄准镜里面的迪克动作行云流水，像是一只乘着夜风的飞鸟，子弹射程有半个迈，他却突然说服自己要有长远的计划，不要因为一时意气而打乱他的复仇计划。

他需要他们缓慢且痛苦地付出代价。

杰森不敢直视的真相是，面对迪克，他的不战而退活像个懦弱的傻瓜。

在过去的那些黑暗日子里面，他以为自己已经成功摆脱了那些不切实际的幻想，但是迪克格雷森迈着他那裹在黑色紧身衣的长腿走来，他的眼睛蓝得像是哥谭夏末的天空，橄榄色的皮肤，还有不知道从耶稣、圣母玛丽还是那一大家子谁那里借来的颧骨。

夜翼大声呼喊着救护罗宾，并且称呼对方是“兄弟”的画面竟然刺痛了他。

尽管杰森从来没有在脑中觉得迪克格雷森是他的兄弟，他们俩好像总是相处不来。 但是那么多个夜晚，他们一起摇晃着轻微脑震荡的脑袋，互相数着彼此身上的伤痕，轮流往布鲁斯那个美洲土著人手制的花盆里面吐胆汁。这一切竟然让他们建立起来了一种类似友谊的感情。即使杰森也不得不承认，他用来骂迪克的话越来越缺乏说服力。

他从不是迪克的兄弟。

但是那个冒牌货，——他的替代品，是迪克的兄弟。

这个认知就好像迪克亲自俯下身用电棍捅开了某处旧的疮疤，才让杰森看到，原来自己流出的血竟然还是鲜红的。

他不得不承认在那个小丑向他开枪的那一刻，他脑中竟然还有点荒谬的想法。

让老蝙蝠见鬼去吧，他不再需要他的认可。

但是他再也不会看到迪克了，而他十五岁就生出来的那点痴心，就要和他一起烂在阿克海姆疯人院的地窖里面，被蟑螂和老鼠蚕食。

他曾经愿意为迪克流干自己所有的血。

 

 

……

 

 

“这是我生命中最好的一天。”年轻的杰森兴高采烈地喊。

韦恩庄园花园里面的那棵大树，他过去常常坐在树杈上晒着太阳，嗅着新修建的园艺的芬芳。银质餐具互相碰撞发出叮当的响声，浓缩咖啡机转动的响声，阿尔弗雷德慢条斯理用他的英文口音说话的响声。

迪克格雷森的身影一闪而过。他的名字很好的总结了他这个人。

迪克在蝙蝠洞里赤裸着身体练习双杠、吊环，或者是他招摇过头的四空翻。脸上带着令人嫌恶的温暖笑容。 杰森想成为他，不，是想成为比他更优秀的罗宾。即使只是穿着睡衣，脸上还带着牙膏的痕迹，这个男人依然该死的性感。已经成年的他肩膀到腰臀的曲线近乎完美，让年轻的杰森忍不住肖想他们俩是不是能将他们一本正经的养兄弟关系更近一步。他们两个也许可以一起消耗一些青春期多余的力量，对彼此的身体做一些有趣的实验。

迪克的身体那么柔软，飞翔的格雷森，一个让性幻想变成实质的男人。

杰森经常想，如果他们同睡一床到清晨，也许迪克会愿意兄友弟恭地给他的某个晨勃的器官一些温柔的关照。又或者迪克愿意被他挤在书架后面的电梯里面，用香蕉、保险套和嘴唇给他上一下安全性知识的课程。迪克很爱笑，他的嘴唇薄，说话的时候有时候会吐出一点点红色的舌尖，杰森想用手指摸索一下迪克裸露出来颈部上的那个细小伤痕，然后去试试看他舌头上有没有早餐麦片的味道。

而迪克大概比高耸入天的韦恩大厦还直，他的女朋友换了一个又一个。

认真说，你们哪个的暗恋对象曾经跟某个外星公主眉来眼去？

杰森十几岁那几年无数次想打破迪克这个或者那个女朋友的嘴唇。

 

 

……

 

 

更可恶的是那点肉体上的欲望竟然还莫名上升到了新的高度。

在他们扭曲的家庭里，他曾经享受着这种近乎于过家家般的游戏。

那年的感恩节没有火鸡和红莓派。杰森在夜巡过程中受了伤，迪克为他用羊肠线缝合。酒精棉飞速擦了擦裂开的伤口，将那根长相吓人的1/4圆弧针戳进了杰森的皮肤。他的蓝色眼睛颤抖着，好像杰森所受的皮肉之苦反而让他更加难以承受。

“聊聊人生吗？”年轻的杰森打趣。

“聊什么？”迪克咧开嘴笑着说，“为什么凯瑟琳没有嫁给西斯克里夫？”

杰森一掌往他脸上招呼过去：“格雷森你真是一个彻头彻尾的迪克。”

迪克毫不犹豫地回击了他，却小心避开了他的伤口：“你怎么打我脸？”

“把裤子脱了，我可以打你屁股。”杰森龇着牙说。

“做你的美梦吧。”迪克冷笑一声。

“我的梦可多着了格雷森……你，围裙，红丝绒蛋糕，一首后街男孩的慢歌……”

迪克笑得喘不过气：“……这个感恩节过得可不怎么体面。”

“这不是我过得最糟糕的感恩节。”杰森回答。

“也不是我最糟糕的感恩节。”迪克捧着脸颊，把被褥铺在杰森的肚子上，“有一年布鲁斯硬要让我在沃尔玛排队给他买限定版的乐高玩具。”

“你在扯淡。”杰森笑得喘不过气。

“宝贝，我也希望这一切不是真的。”迪克严肃地回答。

阿尔弗雷德送来的南瓜拉铁在温柔的黄色灯光下飘散香气，迪克把马克杯放在唇边轻轻啜了一口，他的唇角会不会沾上肉桂的香气？

杰森看着他：“你会不会想起以前的事情？”

街头的垃圾箱，少管所，躺在血泊里的父母……

迪克收敛了脸上的笑容，垂着眼睛看着杰森，他的回答总是善解人意得令人讨厌：“阿尔弗雷德过去对我说，忘记过去和重新开始是两回事(2)……杰，你是一只知更鸟，你应该和我一起向前飞翔。”

然后一切又好起来了，一切变得重新真实，迪克将杰森额头前面的头发撩起来，轻轻在他耳边说：“晚安，我的小翅膀。”

 

 

……

 

 

他本该抽身而去，而不是在这里想象自己是不是应该把手放在迪克的胯骨上面，将他旋转的座椅挪动到自己面前，在他的嘴唇上尝一尝龙舌兰的味道，然后也许缓缓蹲下来，解开他放着警棍的皮套，用牙齿打开他裤子的拉链，也许他没有穿内裤，习惯使然，黑色的乳胶下本来便不适于多塞一条棉布四角裤……

“嗨，陌生人。”他的面前被推过来一杯酒，他肖想中的人开口打断了他内心已经开始不堪入目的画面。

他压抑着自己抬起头和迪克对视的欲望。迪克穿着的蓝色衬衣贴着他还潮湿着的皮衣，隔着布料他竟然能感受到对方肩膀上传过来的热度，这感觉让杰森有点恍若隔世。

“你喝了一晚上的闷酒了。”迪克说，“这杯算我的。”

杰森没有抬起头来，他抿着迪克送过来的酒杯，酒很烈，一股热意从他的口腔流淌到四肢，他捧起杯子侧过身子凝视着他的前任“兄弟”。

迪克好像喝醉了，他的面孔看起来比几个小时前少了一些血色，深蓝色的眸子里面仿佛含着一股无法挥开的倦怠。

“这是什么意思？”最后他开口说，语气带着刺。

“我并不是同情你喝廉价酒，”迪克停顿了一下，“你只是让我想起了一个人……”

杰森从帽檐下瞪着迪克，牙齿因为愤怒而微微作响，迪克当然没有认出他来，他们分离的那些日子早就在他身上造成了不可磨灭的影响。他的脸上布满狰狞的伤痕，他的眼睛像是燃烧的两团鬼火，他不止一次想将自己脸上那个破碎的烙印用刀剜下来。

杰森认不出自己。迪克又怎么可能认得出自己？

酒吧的噪音渐渐轻了下去，那盏灯照亮了迪克嘴唇漂亮的弧线，他伸手攀上了杰森的肩膀：“听着，我无意冒犯……”

杰森突然站起来，甩开了肩上的手掌，像是一只丧家犬一样把几张褶皱的钞票丢在吧台上。

迪克让他落荒而逃的这件事让他作呕，他一秒都无法和那个男人再呆在一处。好像再看一眼对方的眼睛，他就会一下进入那部把圣杯不小心带出圣殿的印第安纳琼斯电影，而轰然倒地的不会是圣殿，而是他自己苦心堆砌的高墙。

 

 

杰森靠在他的摩托车上，将第三根抽完的烟头踩灭在地上。

他猜想自己闻起来像是发霉的烟灰缸。

为了躲避迪克，他将自己投身于布鲁德海文惩罚般的暴雨之中。期间有个从酒吧推门而出的客人还差点吐在了他的靴子上。幸好没有，他没那个闲钱参加情绪管理课程。

有人拍了拍杰森的肩膀，他准备回头拧碎对方的脖子。

脖子的主人却是迪克，身上还穿着警服，神情愧疚地站在他面前：“我很抱歉，我注意到在酒吧你一直打量我……我以为你想和我说话。”

杰森的嘴角忍不住抽动了几下，迪克彬彬有礼得像罗马假日里面的格力高利派克。

他真该从腰间掏出枪来，用枪托把迪克完美的下巴击碎，或者用手臂把他的肩胛向后弯折，一拳打在他漂亮的脑门正中央……

对危险毫不知情的迪克拽着杰森的手腕，抬起手臂勾着他的脖子，“我是迪克，迪克格雷森。”

杰森俯视着迪克的脸，心里涌起为自己多长的两英寸身高的恶意快感。

“你不打算告诉我你的名字吗？”迪克问，他像是打趣一样接着说，“你有权保持沉默，你所说的每句话都会成为呈堂证供……”

杰森忍不住回他：“在我律师来之前别指望我跟你说话。”

“那让我看看你……”迪克轻轻说，像是念出一个魔咒。

他确实喝醉了，那两丛黑色睫毛下面的眼睛有些游弋，像是快含不住里面反射的那点微光。杰森的下巴在发抖，他觉得自己的脚下的地面大概马上会裂成两半，冰冷雨水带来的刺骨寒意突然钻进了他的皮肉，他眼前只剩下了虚幻的光影。

别再跟格雷森纠缠不清了，他警告自己。

他从小就养成了仰望上一任罗宾的习惯，他偶然看过来的眼神，他对自己投射过来的微笑，甚至是在格斗中鼓励和关心的话语。而他不再是迪克的小翅膀或者是杰鸟，那个人早就死在了地窖里面，而现在被针线缝合在一起的他不过是游走人间的恶魔。

“让我看看……”迪克继续念着咒语。

夜翼会不会恐惧眼前的恶魔？在兜帽被迪克扯下的那一瞬间，杰森低头捏住了迪克的下巴，用门牙咬住他柔软的嘴唇。他的另一只手的手背遮挡在那两层薄薄的眼皮上。

警察先生自然而然地闭上了眼睛，他的手掌在男人结实的胸前微微推搡了两下，却最后垂在了身体旁边。

 

 

对杰森来说，他们俩的吻迟到了太久，也来得过于突然。

他把絮絮叨叨说着“不能酒驾，否则我只能将我们俩都逮捕”的警官塞进出租车以后，他们的嘴唇就几乎没有分离过。

在迪克的公寓楼里的暗角，他几次扳住他的肩膀，将他压在楼梯的栏杆上，直到对方不得不使出堪比大卫考伯菲的脱身术，用上了超级英雄的定力，才总算从裤袋里面掏出钥匙，歪歪扭扭插进了锁眼。

迪克想要扭开公寓的灯，杰森一把按住了他的手腕。

迪克的下巴轮廓那么美，杰森忍不住摩挲他天生带着笑意的嘴唇，嘴角微微上扬，好像是特意为了亲吻而被设计出来一般。

在他那些凌乱的梦境里面，迪克的嘴唇从未为自己开启过，这让他想夺走对方温热的呼吸。

他的舌尖粗鲁地推开迪克的牙齿， 扣紧他的后脑勺啃咬在一起。迪克的口腔有点微微发凉，大概是因为他俩在夜风中亲吻了太久。他的舌头确实还带着龙舌兰的苦味，带着青柠和海盐。杰森把自己戴着的摩托车黑色半截皮手套丢在地上，抬起手指插进了迪克黑色的头发，他脖颈后面的皮肤上起了一点点的鸡皮疙瘩。

迪克无意识地舔着他的嘴唇，他们的门牙微微撞击在了一起。他们吻得难舍难分，像是彼此在用力费劲对方的最后一点氧气。

直到迪克轻声咳嗽起来，他拧过身子，想把杰森引去他的卧室，那里有个孤零零的床垫，床头上只摆着一个单人枕。

杰森掰过他的肩膀，把他往客厅沙发的方向推。

“我不去卧室。”他口干舌燥地说。

他和迪克格雷森躺在一张床上的画面还太过于熟悉，这是他保持理智的最后底线。

“好吧。”迪克垂下眼皮，他的呼吸变得很柔软，“抱歉我的房间太乱了。”

夜色中他的“大哥”看起来似乎十分诚恳，他的两只手顺服地搭在杰森的胸膛上，张着被磨蹭得发肿的嘴唇抬头看他，眼神谈不上多么天真无辜，却充满了情欲。

一张飞翔的格雷森海报挂在亮处。杰森根本没有时间去考虑为什么他客厅的地板上丢着那么多脏的衣物，没有打开的纸箱子，电视遥控机，甚至还有几本儿童书籍。Robinhood？他的厨房桌上放着两片蓝莓面包，看起来快要成为化石。一盒子早餐麦片倒在那里，五颜六色的字母聚集在雪白瓷碗的底部，迪克格雷森的饮食习惯像是个五岁小孩。

至少他还没有把自己的黑色聚酰胺纤维紧身衣和电棍随随便便地放在客厅的茶几上。

杰森简直想帮他收拾房间。

然而迪克坐在他的蓝色沙发上，舌尖从自己的唇缝微微探出来，于是该死的，杰森又想低头去追逐他的嘴唇。

“你总是带人回家吗？”杰森克制不住地问，“还是今天是什么好日子？”

迪克耸了耸肩膀，侧过脸用舌尖滑过他的门牙。

“你吻所有跟你回家的人吗，格雷森警官？”杰森的嗓音比他扮演阿卡姆骑士时候听起来还粗，他能听到自己喉头咕哝着。

“我喜欢接吻。”迪克喘息着说，他的语气有些暧昧，“特别是和我喜欢的人接吻。”

 

 

在一片黑暗中，他伸出右手摩挲着杰森的脸，一边用嘴唇勾勒他疤痕的形状。

“杰……”迪克的声音像是从牙缝中挤出来的。

杰森惊恐地搡了他一下，才想起来也许迪克只是在念他脸上的那个字母。

“发生了什么，宝贝？”迪克搂住他问，他的语气里面充满着乘伪行诈的爱意，他的嗓音听起来简直有些委屈，“你脸上的疤是不是……”

迪克把杰森拽到沙发上，轻轻覆在他的身上，用手指勾勒他胸肌的形状，然后俯身啃咬他的锁骨胸肌。

“闭嘴。”杰森硬邦邦地回击，他张口咬着迪克的耳垂低声道，“我不是你的什么宝贝。”

杰森的回答让迪克顿了顿。他有些悲伤地用手掌捧着他的脸，如同朝圣般用嘴唇吻他的脸颊。好像上面那些狰狞的疤痕一点都吓不着他似的。 

当然了，他可是布鲁德海文的夜翼，有什么是他没有见过的呢。

迪克丝毫没有受冒犯：“还痛吗？”

杰森冷笑：“你知道什么叫痛吗。”

 

 

……

 

 

他的第一个罗宾，夜翼，迪克格雷森。

尽管他从未承认，但是在他心里迪克也许是最接近兄弟的人。当然，老蝙蝠用他扭曲的方式，以雇佣一个助理一样地接纳了他。但是迪克不一样，他们两个年轻相仿，他见到他的时候身材还很瘦小，紧巴巴，好像肌肉和皮肤来不及覆盖成长的骨骼。但是迪克已经成年了，他那么美，体脂恐怕不超过百分之四，他的笑容好像能融化一切。玫瑰是红的，紫罗兰是蓝的，迪克的嘴唇是红色的，他的眼睛是蓝的……这家伙好像从来不会被任何痛苦所击垮，他嫉恶如仇，扶正黜邪，追求着一切的真相。

迪克总是过于热诚，同情心过剩，即使在他将像刀子般的嘲讽丢在他脸上的时候，迪克也总是能够对他微笑。而他，他乖戾冲动，浑身都是拔不完的刺，磨不平的棱角，他早早在心里筑起壁垒，迪克却不懂得他并没有为任何人留一扇门，甚至布鲁斯也不会轻易去触碰。迪克像个愚蠢的无头苍蝇在他的墙外敲打乱撞，好像他多么迫切地想进入自己的世界。

迪克带着宠爱的语气说： “你真是一个小混蛋。”

杰森讨厌他动不动伸手弄乱他头发的习惯。

“但是你是我的小混蛋。”迪克说。

一切好像都会渐渐好起来，直到那一天。

 

 

……

 

 

“你为什么不杀了我？”

黑暗的灯光下，他的声音微微颤抖。

他的身上缠满钢丝，每次挣扎都会让尖刺戳进皮肉里面。

“不不不，你是我的搭档了。”失真又癫狂的笑声在地窖回响。

有些人只想坐观世界燃烧。（3）

“你听到了吗，蝙蝠，这孩子不再是你的了，他是我的，我的，我的，我的……我想对他做什么都行……”

“嘿，我都没问你，那个最大的秘密……那个大坏蝙蝠的名字叫什么？告诉我他的名字。”

杰森恐惧地听到自己的声音在脑中响起：“当然了，先生，他是……”

砰！

枪声炸响，他的五脏六肺像是沸腾般翻滚，视线渐渐被鲜血染红。

迪克也会感到痛苦吗？

杰森思考过，假如坐在那盏聚光灯下的轮椅上的人是迪克，他会不会亲手把哥谭的每一寸泥土钢筋都拆开，哪怕露出指骨，也要将他的大哥从地狱救回？

 

 

……

 

 

 

杰森的脊背上像是有电流通过，他睁开眼的时候发现迪克正紧紧搂着他的头，将他的鼻梁抵在他的胸口，用嘴唇反复不断地亲吻他的太阳穴。

他黑色的发尾扫在杰森的脸颊上，让他有些意乱神迷，因此没听见迪克轻声说出的那句：“当然，比如错过我宝贝的葬礼……”

……

杰森用力地呼吸了几下，然后抓住了迪克的胳膊，他用手抬起迪克的下巴，他能摸到对方脸上的微笑。

“我还是觉得你很美。”迪克过了一会真诚地说。

迪克格雷森总是不知道该在什么时候住口。杰森把他推在沙发上，毫不客气地用手包住了迪克灰色警裤下那团微微肿胀的肉块，“我告诉你，把嘴乖乖闭上。别拿你对付女人的那一套拿来对付我。”

他穿着的制服裤子连着白色的内裤被扒了下来，迪克的大腿像是条件反射一样地微微弹了一下。他的阴茎被杰森宽大的手掌控制住，不轻不重的揉动让他从喉咙里面发出了一些细微的嘶嘶声响。那根玩意硬得像是迪克自己用的卡里棒，从顶端到根部都湿润黏糊。迪克被他套弄得有些难以呼吸，情动着把自己往杰森的手里送。他喉咙那点微弱的声音像是打进了杰森血管里面的毒品，他头晕眼花地放开对方，任由迪克重新爬到他身上， 将他的外套从背上剥下去，把那件帽衫整个掀开。

“你的袖子上有血迹。”迪克慢吞吞地说，“你该不会是什么危险的法外者吧。”

杰森在心里回答他，当然，而且是最坏的那种，比你的噩梦还可怕。

他的手指伸向了杰森腰侧的那两把散弹枪，杰森飞快按住了他的手腕，他还不至于愚蠢到把家当交给夜翼保管：“小心点 。”

枪被他拔出来放在了离开他不到十五英寸的茶几上，他顺手从把他那把有名的匕首掩在了沙发坐垫下。迪克也许会认出那把匕首，他想。

“你的枪可真大。”迪克漫不经心又有些一语双关地问，“你有持枪执照吗？”

杰森不搭理他，只是拉着迪克的手往自己胯下贴过去，他想要这个人看看他的身体是如何为他疯狂的。

迪克脸上突然添上了几分莫名其妙的羞赧，像是为了遮掩，他说了几句调节气氛的荤话：“放心，我是警官，我当然知道怎么用枪。”

杰森几乎要被迪克拙劣的调情逗乐。

迪克也许可以在五分钟内把枪拆了再重新装起来，可是说起用枪，这位蝙蝠男孩显得有些言过其实？

还没等他笑出声，迪克主动地解开他的皮带，低头用牙齿衔住了他裤子的拉链。

真他妈的刺激，杰森伸出手捏住迪克腰侧的肌肉。迪克穿着的浅蓝色衬衫还没有完全褪去，披挂在他的肩膀和后背上，露出他扁平而修长的腹直肌，在他剧烈呼吸的时候甚至能摸到他的肋骨。杰森的手掌沿着着他的侧腹一直抚弄到了迪克那远近驰名的臀部，他伸开手指狠狠拧了那屁股一把，软硬得当、恰到好处。

他想扬手狠狠在颤抖的臀肉下打下一巴掌，或者在上面留下自己鲜红的齿痕。

“我当然知道你不是女人。”迪克仰起头叹了口气，一边用手将杰森的阴茎从裤子里面取了出来，他温柔又色情地说：“看看这玩意，我能尝尝它吗？”

杰森骂了一句能让一整船水手都自叹不如的脏话。

 

 

迪克将他整个吞进去的时候，杰森忍不住开始考虑自己年轻的时候是不是太过于鲁莽，他怎么能错得那么离谱？他的养兄的喉头甚至没有一丝反射性的收缩，他的动作太过灵敏娴熟，可见他对付男人的功夫也非一日之寒。

迪克的舌头温暖地环住了他的欲望，他用犬齿上轻轻啮着他的龟头，一边用双手顺着他的阴茎摩挲下去，用手指勾勒阴囊的形状，他的脑袋上下移动着，好像知道游戏手册里面的每一个小技巧。

迪克用舌头抵住前端下面柔软的沟壑，咽不下的唾液顺着柱体往下一丝丝淌着，把体毛濡得湿透。

“操，操。”

杰森想仔细看看迪克究竟在给他灌什么迷魂汤，他闪闪发光的蓝色眼睛，能切割钻石一样的颧骨和湿漉漉的嘴唇。但是迪克的房间确实太黑了，这还是他自己要求的，他只能后仰着不自觉地把自己往对方的喉咙深处送，感觉迪克每次呼吸时渐渐收拢的喉头。

在前液涓涓流出的那刻，杰森强迫自己坐了起来，他移动的动作让迪克有些吃惊，他们两个人的体格并不适合在这个窄小的沙发上活动，迪克抬起身体，他的双腿张到了一个不可思议的角度，一只手臂堪堪撑在沙发背上。

“我要操你。”杰森粗糙地宣布。

迪克笑了一声，“在说情话的方面，你能让莎士比亚感到羞愧。”

他从杰森身上挪开，那一刻杰森忍不住想伸手去挽留他的体温。

他赤着脚走到被月光微微照亮的开放式厨房，杰森无法控制自己迷恋地看着他光滑的脊背，看着他的背肌是如何收拢在他的腰侧，然后他张开手臂时，他的蝴蝶骨是如何像一只飞翔的鸟一样支棱出来。

他的身上有不少伤疤，可是和自己的不同，那些伤疤都像是他光荣的徽章，毫不影响他皮肉的美观。

阿玛尼或者什么其他狗屁牌子应该把迪克赤裸的背影挂在时代广场的正中央。

迪克伸出手臂，把本该放刀叉的抽屉拉了出来。他的动作很用力，而他用力的后果就是一整个抽屉飞过了厨房掉在了杰森面前。

地上掉了一打还未开封的避孕套，看起来闲置了很久，还有用了一半的润滑油。

医用的，真不愧是老蝙蝠的优等生，迪克在床上用品的选择上真是像极了一个卖巧克力黄油曲奇的女童子军。

杰森从地上捡起那管润滑油恶意地说：“警官先生，最近公务很繁忙吧。”

迪克走了回来，坐在了杰森的腰间，他又笑了一声，声音里面有些危险的甜蜜：“我们来看看你和我的警棍到底哪个管用。”

“操。”杰森脱口而出。

 

 

迪克毫不在乎地袒露着自己性感的胸膛，他浅褐色的乳头被舔得水亮。他的阴茎早就完全勃起，在他的身前微微颤抖，颜色、尺寸、形状都适合无比，像是一支七英寸长的带柄红玫瑰，前端已经微微湿润，亮晶晶得让人移不开眼睛。

他早该知道迪克在床上一定是全情投入的，他做什么都是那样，毫无遮拦，似乎永远不会为自己感到羞愧。

迪克的半边脸正好在月色里面，眼睫毛一簇一簇微微颤动，微微流汗的脸颊也在发抖，黑色的头发软绵绵贴在腮边，他看起来何其享受，和杰森印象当中那个有点颇为一丝不苟的超级英雄相去甚远。

杰森感觉到自己眼睑下的肌肉在灼烧，他的阴茎充血涨红，硬得几乎要是生痛。带着前液的龟头滑腻地从迪克的臀缝当中溜了过去， 那触感快要将他逼上绝路。

迪克的手撑在他的大腿上，他的双腿落在了杰森的腰部两侧，像是在努力平衡自己，他吸了口气，然后垂着头喘息着说：“我好久没弄这个了，你别介意。”他抓起杰森的手，用嘴唇轻轻叼着他布满茧子的指腹，杰森察觉到自己的手指在没出息的微微发抖。

“别怕，我来教你。”迪克说着，这家伙语气当中的气定神闲简直让杰森想一拳揍过去。

“这不是我第一次看马技表演。”杰森几乎恶狠狠地说。

他不是学不会，更不是玩不起。

他将手指从迪克的嘴边拿开，打开地上的那管润滑油，慢慢在手掌上推开，然后将手指塞进了迪克体内，迪克的身体像是一张弓一样曲了起来。杰森用手肘支撑着身体，一边用牙齿去啮咬他暴露在冷空气中的乳头，直到它们凸起变硬然后肿胀。

迪克的体内又热又潮，像是有意识一般地含着他挪动的手指，每次抽插的时候都恋恋不舍地吸吮着他，不让他轻易离开。等到他再加入一根手指时，骑在他腰上的迪克轻轻往上动了动身子。他腹部像是微微荡漾的波浪一样起伏，露出肌肉的线条。他仰着头鼓励杰森，自动把身体往他的手指上送过去，像是已经受够了等待。

在杰森还没反应过来的时候，迪克把自己右手的中指也塞了进来。他们俩的手指就在他的体内紧紧贴在一处。指腹上的茧子摩擦着柔软的内壁。

“慢点，轻点，把你的手指交错起来，对……”迪克轻声指导他，“你的手指比我的都粗了……”

他们俩手指的动作好像过于肮脏，可是却像极了一个不成体统的握手，亲密得让杰森的耳膜发出嗡嗡声。和迪克的手比较，他的指头显得粗粝。

迪克的手指在自己的身下进进出出，引导着他的两根手指交缠，他时不时因为某次深入的戳刺发出一点点压抑的声音，一边鼓励杰森道：“就这样，没错，我准备好了……”

迪克抬起身子，让手指滑落出来，用胳膊固定住杰森的胸口，一边把自己的身体对着杰森的下身，“就是那里……让我来。”

杰森不合时宜地想到如果这时候夜翼用臂弯勒住他的气管，他恐怕会竖着阴茎毫无反抗能力地死在他的沙发上。这算什么？死得其所吗？

精彩至极，老蝙蝠一定会感到很骄傲的。

“吻我。”迪克像是察觉到他的走神，弯下腰把嘴唇凑在他的下颌边。

杰森吻得像是啃咬。

迪克问：“你干净吗？”

当然不干净，但并不是那种不干净。

杰森模模糊糊地回想了一下他和左手右手的亲密相伴的诸多夜晚，从喉咙里面挤出一声哼权当默认。

他们的嘴唇再次粘合在一起的瞬间，迪克将自己的身体往下压了下去，他的阴茎直愣愣地塞进了他的身体里面，挤开了穴口柔软收缩的肌肉，被他温热的触感所包围。浑身像过了低压电，杰森克制不住地捏住了迪克的腰用力抽动了一下。他咬紧了两腮，双手用力的程度大概能在迪克身上掐出印子。

迪克格雷森骑着他的腰。

谢天谢地，杰森差点没在进入他身体的那一刻就缴械投降。

 

 

杰森没有什么跟男人上床的经验。

见鬼，他不认为自己真的有什么美好的性爱经验。

这一切都是崭新的，好像有人把他逐渐变钝的皮肉抛光了一边，他的身体从内而外都充满各种奇怪的愉悦。他好像是一个急不可耐要钻进自己暗恋对象裤子里面的青少年，杰森嘲讽地想了下，他不就是一个急不可耐要钻进自己暗恋对象裤子里面的人么？

迪克大概还是有些痛的。杰森能感觉自己将迪克的穴口撑到了极限，对方的呼吸断了一会，似乎在忍受着什么甜蜜的折磨。但是兴许他这样从小就练习身体，并且对武术很有见解的男人忍痛的能力非常强。

迪克一声不吭，杰森却打算对他更温柔一些。

迪克的身体很紧，他的那条甬道那么狭窄。他骂着脏话用手托住迪克的屁股，将他的两个臀瓣撑开。迪克的一只手从他的胸口摸索到了他的脸上，他轻声喘息着道：“你真的好美。”

杰森几乎没法再装作自己内心没有在为进入迪克的身体狂喜，他还来不及思考就开口说：“看看是谁在说这话啊。”

迪克轻轻摇摆着柔韧的腰肢，让杰森在他身体里面戳刺，似乎在适应身体的扩张，他呻吟着问：“你也觉得我很美吗？”

废话，该死的，受诅咒的格雷森。

“我的腰？还是我的屁股？”迪克好整以暇地问。

杰森感觉自己的喉头积聚的唾液几乎要将自己噎死，他最终开口说：“你的眼睛。”

好极了杰森彼得陶德，简直经典，你为什么不直接在床上作一首十四行诗呢……？

迪克的身体明显地抖了抖，他没有再说话，只是缓缓抬起自己的身体，似乎要将杰森的整根阴茎从自己身子里面吐出来。直到他的龟头几乎要滑出他的穴口，他扬起脖子用力坐了回去，弹起的囊袋直接拍在了对方的会阴。

杰森差点把蓝沙发的布罩撕裂。

“啊……你好棒。”迪克用腰腹的力量上下摇晃着，“瞧你长得多大了。”

他的身体直了起来，迪克来不及吞下受惊般的一声叫喊。他执拗掐住了对方的腰，迪克很有技巧地用手肘隔开他，似乎想要跟他争一个胜负。杰森又用了几分力，感觉迪克的手也在用力。他架起对方的双腿，动作鲁莽得像是求欢的雄兽。

迪克似乎感觉到自己没有胜算，他叹了口气松开手臂轻轻舔舐着杰森的耳垂。

他能够在体力上制服他的前任养兄，杰森想。

他体内某处还活着的那个对着迪克发情的小男孩很兴奋。毕竟他过去时常肖想着迪克的身体，并且孜孜不倦地在淋浴间里自渎。

他用力把他身上的迪克翻了过来，他的阴茎在对方身体里面转了一整圈。迪克的身体像是一条松紧带一样完全撑开，他被这个动作激得有些失控。

该死的杂技演员。

他诅咒着把迪克的脸压在了沙发的扶手上，从他的背后捅了进去。迪克身体被彻底打开了，他毫不留情地向着里面冲刺进去，一下两下，直到撞击的声响带起来了黏糊糊的水声，他的胯骨时不时打在迪克翘起的屁股上，每一次都带出一些混合着前液和润滑剂的粘液。

“……慢点，别着急……我要你。”迪克断断续续地叫，他的身体折了起来，他在企图回头看他。

杰森想遮住自己的脸，但是这里实在太黑了，迪克不会看见任何东西的，他自我安慰。

迪克的背上起来了一层薄汗，他弯腰去舔了一下，引得他身下的男人颤抖起来。

他握住迪克的腰部，往里面凶狠地戳弄着，在几次滑过那团敏感的神经时，他都能感受到迪克的甬道收缩变紧。于是他反复往那个位置碾磨，腰胯用力撞击顶弄。迪克的双腿反折在他腰间，有些不着力。他借着核心肌群支撑了一会终于是跪不住，整个腰杆都垮了下来。杰森用右臂一把捞住他的上身，让迪克的脑袋歪歪斜斜靠在自己的肩膀上，让自己的胸膛贴着对方被汗水濡湿的后背，扎扎实实捅进去。每一下都像是散弹枪扣动扳机，带着强烈的后坐力，毫无余地。直到迪克的一条手臂从沙发上滑落下来，无力地支撑在冰凉的木头地板上，直到他嘴里发出无法自制的呻吟。

那声音像是一团引线，在他脑子里面点燃了巨大的炸弹。他感觉再听两声就要挫骨扬灰。杰森继续加快节奏，他的一只手绕到了迪克的身前，握住了那都快要往下汩汩滴水的东西。

他还没来得及用力揉搓，迪克就在他手心射了出来，他优雅的背部抽搐着软倒在沙发套上，他的呼吸急促而断断续续。他的体内也热烈回应着他的高潮，不遗余力地挤压着杰森，他闭上眼睛，感觉眼皮后面泛起来一阵炽烈的热意，他不知道为什么和迪克做爱的感觉会让他有种奇怪的心碎。

他们好像两块遗失彼此太久的拼图，契合在一起的瞬间，已经忘记了自己原本该有的形状。

他继续抽插着，直到迪克将双手撑在扶手上，抬起上半身，以一个不可思议的角度转过来吻他的脸颊：“宝贝，没事了，到我这里来……”

然后就那样，他紧紧搂着迪克的背把阴茎抽了出来，不去承认自己已经不想离开对方的身体。他的牙齿一颗颗烙进了迪克的肩胛，他想迪克一定可以忍受这样的疼痛。滚烫的液体从他几乎麻木的指缝射出来，落在了迪克的臀缝和大腿根上。

 

 

凌晨四点半，布鲁德海文所有的酒吧大概都完成了last call。

杰森坐在迪克公寓的窗边抽烟，因为迪克坚持这是禁烟公寓。

窗户敞开着，雨中了邪一样依然没有停下，偶然有几丝吹到他光裸的肩膀上。

雨水把城市洗涤得干净，大麻和浓烈过度女用香水的气味消散一清，只有凛冽的空气灌入鼻腔。偶然有一辆车从窗下经过，车前灯的光线短暂照亮房间，将他的身影投射在背后空白的墙上。

这种夜晚让他想起了过去和迪克一起巡逻的时光。

 

 

……

 

 

迪克曾经一本正经地想要做他的导师：“杰森，你要耐心等待恰当的时机，而当它来的时候，你得好好把握。”

迪克将他当成孩子的态度总是让他感到十分厌恶。

“闭嘴格雷森，我不需要你的心灵鸡汤。”

“哈哈，说的好像我会做鸡汤似的。”迪克嘲道。

“噢，亲爱的，我可不是为了你的厨艺才娶你的。”杰森反唇相讥。

迪克皱了皱眉头，长棍点在他的下巴上：“小心说话，杰。”

他们俩曾经经常一直比试，也许是出于老蝙蝠的什么奇怪的爱好。

杰森从来不会犹豫向迪克的眼皮挥去一个拳头。

他们的手臂交缠，像是蟒蛇一样互相击打，漂亮的勾拳堪堪错过下颚骨。

他侧身躲过迪克挥来闪着危险光线的电棍，手肘冲着对方的肋骨送去，迪克向后翻了一圈，漂亮得躲过了那一击。他们都太了解彼此打斗的路数，也更了解彼此的软肋，一连串的动作不留一丝情面。

恍惚间迪克的棍捅上了他的肩膀，一阵钝痛让他肾上腺素激增，下个挥拳击中了迪克的耳朵，第一任罗宾的嘴唇破了一点，有几滴血珠顺着他绯红的嘴唇掉在了第二任罗宾的手背上。

杰森突然一阵致命般的剧痛，像是化学灼烧。他们两个之间有某种反应在酝酿，杰森迫不及待开口打破了奇怪的气氛：“难度系数9.2，落地的时候不太稳。”

“这不是一场比赛。”迪克眨了眨眼说，他蓝色的眼睛像是能够在杰森的灵魂上烧出两个孔。

“和你，所有的一切都是比赛。”杰森曾经那么相信。

 

 

……

 

 

他把嘴里的烟草吐进空气中，身上的汗水早就冷了下去，刚才颤抖的心脏也重归寂静。

迪克赤裸着上身，背上还挂着他刚才咬下的牙印，他的下身挂着一条深色的棉布睡裤。他看起来像是一棵植物那么安静，他轻手轻脚走了过来，把半边身子放进他所在的夜风里面。

“要不要一起洗个澡？”迪克问他。

“你还想再来一轮？”杰森反问。

“为什么不？”迪克慢条斯理地说，“夜还很长，别告诉我你体力不支。”

他侧着脸懒散地把嘴唇贴在杰森正在吐出烟的唇角，舌尖勾走了那一点烟草的气息。月色下他的身体显得尤其赤裸，上面零星点缀着刚才杰森留下的情欲痕迹。他的黑色头发蓬乱在额头前面，从侧面看显得稚嫩得像是从前。 

杰森双眼低垂，避免一切与迪克对视的可能。

迪克伸出手勾住杰森的肩膀，身子虚虚地倚在杰森背上，却很体贴地并没有抬头看他的脸。此刻的他是某种贝类，毫无知觉、不设防备地将自己甘美的肉暴露在猎食的红隼面前。杰森努力压抑着想把布鲁德海文的夜翼的嘴唇打裂的欲求，他的胳膊僵直着，失去了动弹的勇气。

他们两个刚才做那档子事情的时候身体贴得更近，可是此刻的互相依靠却让杰森觉得心有余悸。

……两只生死与共的夜行动物。

“我以为你不抽烟。”

“我还是不抽烟。”迪克顿了一顿，微笑了一下说，“别走，留下来吧。这里附近有家二十四小时餐厅，他们煎的培根很完美。”

见鬼，杰森悻悻地想，迪克格雷森微笑的神态有些可爱。

他的手指像是突然有了自我意识，轻轻擦拭着迪克眼睛下面那块青色的痕迹，再缓缓沿着他的颧骨轻柔地把他凌乱的黑色发尾别去耳后。迪克没有说话，他闭着眼睛靠近他的手掌，像是一只还不明白自己将被驯服的小兽。

尼古丁的味道渐渐消散在空气里面，烟灰长得越来越长，然后掉在了防火楼梯的金属栏杆上。迪克把那支香烟从杰森的手指缝里面抽了出来，杰森像是反射般站起来，他的靴子发出了巨大的响动。

“我必须走。”他拉下兜帽，把烟头在地板上踩碎。

他背着光低头看着迪克，迪克的蓝过头的眼睛凝视着他，里面似乎有种不可名状的悲伤和喜悦，这样真挚的神情像是一只巨手擒住了杰森的心脏，将它揉成一团。

过了很久，迪克叹了口气说：“好吧，那就继续飞翔吧。”

杰森没有流连于解读这玄妙的台词，也没有企图解读迪克这句话里面存心留下的暗号。

他翻身下了金属楼梯，咬着皮质的手套，将他们重新套回到开始发冷的手上。

 

 

……

 

 

迪克把窗户关上。

外面楼房建筑的影子光怪陆离，一排排的酒吧和赌场的霓虹逐渐黯淡。

远方，摩托车消失在了街道的拐角，骑车人黑白相间的皮衣后面的印记在街灯当中变成了一道猩红的光线，向着哥谭的方向射去。哥谭是布鲁斯的城市，迪克一直那么想，可是哥谭又像极了某个人，混乱无序，却有无与伦比的美丽，尤其是在夜色之中，雾气将哥谭笼罩，像是一床温柔的灰色床单，裹紧这个他渐渐当做家的地方。

他想起了那一天，布鲁斯告诉他杰森死了。

迪克以前老爱嘲笑对方是个小书呆子。迪克在老宅里面转了很久，最后晃到了杰森的房间，他把杰森书架上每本书的书背都仔细抚摸了一遍。杰森的身影好像还在窗帘边上，阳光给他镀上一层金色的边框，他只有在阅读的时候才显得柔软得像个十几岁的孩子。

他脑中再现的这样一番景象那么温柔，而现实却是砸向他胸口的一记闷棍。

在一本翻到页面破旧松脆的小说里面，迪克找到了他们俩的一张合影。那张合影曾经是杰森的所有物，现在是迪克的了。

他和他的杰。

迪克格雷森与形形色色的人都交往过，他也很明白一个道理：你永远无法真正理解一个人，永远无法用他的眼睛来看世界，直到你钻进他的皮肤，与他一路同行。(4) 他是为了重新发现自我来到布鲁德海文的，也许这座城市还没有变得非黑即白，也许这里有新的契机。

在高处站着的人总会有些迷离惝恍的错觉，好像张开双臂就能化身成为俯瞰城市的雀鸟，无论做出如何错误的选择，人总该有第二次机会。

飞翔，滑行，也许有一天我会和你一起飞翔。

也许有一天我能和你一起重新飞翔。(5)

迪克站起身来将搭在窗台上的手收成了拳头，他的嘴唇抖了抖，似笑非笑地轻声说了句：“晚安，我的小翅膀。”

 

 

 

 

 

End.

 

 

 

(1)Batman Arkham Knight Genesis

(2)Nightwing vol.30

(3)The Dark Knight (2008)

(4)To Kill a Mocking Bird

(5)O ("Fly On") by Coldplay


End file.
